Undertale: The continued story
by EeshVince
Summary: It's been months since the barrier was broken, the monsters have been flourishing on the surface world. With Mettaton's knowledge of over world architecture and Alphys' technology. (Not to mention Frisk's determination) a whole new community was built in no time at all. All is well until an unexpected visitor pops in claiming the unforseen.


It's been months since the barrier was broken, the monsters have been flourishing on the surface world. With Mettaton's knowledge of over world architecture and Alphys' technology. (Not to mention Frisk's determination) a whole new community was built in no time at all. All is well until an unexpected visitor pops in claiming the unforseen.

All Undertale characters and related are owned by Toby Fox. Duh. Also, I recommend listening to the Undertale OST as you read, it adds to the feels lol.

Frisk rolled around restlessly in bed, sweating profusely he was having a dream. He felt warm despite he howling winds and cold rain, he looked down. His hands were so small, it's like he was a baby, he didn't know what was going on, he heard so many noises, sirens, howling wind, a multitude of hurried footsteps. There were flashing lights and it seemed he was in some sort of forest and someone was carrying him, running. He could the voices and the shadows of strangely shaped figures in hot pursuit of him and, whoever this was holding him. It went on for a while but whoever was holding him stopped at a bright place. Their breath was soft and feminine, they was obviously exhausted. They stooped down putting Frisk on the ground with blankets and other things, shielding him from the relentless downpour. The rain beat down on the stranger as they seemed to be admiring Frisk. He couldn't see a face but somehow he knew that, whoever it was, was smiling

"Take care my precious boy, I'm sorry to leave you like this." A slightly distorted voice ,which he could only assume belonged to the hooded figure in front of him ,said. He reached out to the figure in vain as it retreated until disappearing from view. "Frisk... Frisk... Frisk!"

The young boy hopped up, slightly rattled by the mysterious dream, yet surprisingly not startled by the skeletal form looming over him. Frisk rubbed his eyes with a small smile. "Good morning Sans." He said softly, stretching his arms. Sans grinned. "Rise and shine kid, it's a beautiful day outside, the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming.. on days like this... Kids like you should..." He paused, his eyes going black as he leered at the child. "Be having a delicious and nutritious breakfast!" He grinned, turning to the reader with a wink.

Frisk, used to the skeleton's behavior smiled warmly, sliding out of bed and jumping onto his friend's back. Sans stumbled forward slightly. "Oof." He grunted. "Gee kid, you ought to lay of the butterscotch pie.. you weigh a ton... A skele-ton." He winked as he made his way out of the room and down the stairs.

The house was filled with the smell of pancakes and eggs, and the general mix of butterscotch and cinnamon that always wafted around Toriel's house.

The woman made herself busy around the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the meal. She placed everything on the table neatly as she smiled sweetly at the approaching duo.

"Good morning my dear child, I hope you are hungry." She said as Frisk hopped down from Sans' back, taking his normal seat next to Toriel, Sans plopping down casually at his side.

The comic rubbed his fleshless hands together in anticipation as he began to eat, having grown almost addicted to Toriel's food over the few months he'd been staying with them. The said woman laughed at his usual antics before noticing Frisk, nudging his food with his fork, seemingly deep in thought. She gave a patient smile. "Frisk, are you not hungry my child?" She asked kindly. Frisk was once again yanked away from his own mind as he looked up at her. "Oh, I was just thinking." He smiled reassuringly as he began to Chow down, savoring each bite of food. Toriel always put all of her heart into everything she cooked and it made her meals taste all the more delicious. She smiled, satisfied as she ate as well. Sans however glanced skeptically at Frisk, sensing something, but he wasn't sure what. He'd be keeping a close eye on the kid today.

"Hey, how'd the skeleton know it was going to rain?" Sans said after some time. Frisk and Toriel laughed. "How?" Frisk asked patiently waiting for the punch line.

"He could feel it in his bones." He said, finishing off his food. Toriel and Frisk chuckled whole heartedly at his joke. Sans picked his teeth clean with a satisfied sigh. "Another great meal Tori, really, gut busting." He said, making her laugh a bit. Frisk scrambled to finish his food so he could join Sans to work. Toriel laughed. "Aren't you forgetting something my child?" She smiled as Frisk hopped up eagerly. The boy turned on his heels and gave Tori a peck on the cheek before running after Sans who was already partially out the door. "Be careful you two!" Toriel called after them before the door closed.

Sans and Frisk strolled down the busy street of the new and improved Snowdin Town, Monsters went about their daily routine, shopping, selling, children running around gleefully , playing in the artificial but safe snow supplied by Alphys. The town had gotten a lot more busy since the barrier was opened, everyone was in good spirits, Toriel had opened a school, which wasn't opened today for the weekend. There she taught all young monsters about history, peace, and determination, she taught adult classes as well, teaching all monster kind that not all humans are evil. Lots in the growing town was new, but one thing that remained the same... Grillby's.

The pub was as lively as ever, that jukebox was finally fixed.. but all it ever played was an odd Dogsong. Nonetheless, it was Frisk's and Sans' spot. They headed into the bar, immediately being warmly greeted by the usual patrons. Grillby silently cleaned a glass the duo took their usual seats. The mass of fire handed Sans a bottle of ketchup, anda juice box for Frisk. Both item being slightly charred. Sans sighed after taking a gulp of the condiment. "Well kiddo, I'm thinking we head over to Hotland and see if Alphys has anything for us to do." He said leaning back, Frisk sipped the warm juice with a nod before a familiar laugh filled the room.

"Nyhehehe, it is I, the great Papyrus." Said the younger brother of Sans. As he approached his friends, he wrapped his arms around their shoulders bringing them in for a hug."is it not a wonderful morning!? Nyhehehe!" He smiled before his face twisted in slight disgust. "SANS!" He shouted to his older brother. "Are you really drinking that now? It's still morning!" He nagged, referring to the bottle of ketchup in his brother's hand. Sans shrugged apathetically. "I needed a boost." He said calmly, causing his brother to stamp his foot a bit in frustration. He sighed, turning to Frisk. "Hello Human, are you ready for a great day with..." He paused. "The great Papyrus!?" Frisk nodded briefly with a patient smile. "Good! We have to get going then!" He advised, pulling both his brother and Frisk by the collar, out the bar, Sans quickly finishing off his drink and trowing gold at the counter as his brother drags them out into the cold.

It took a while but the trio eventually made it to Hotland. They still had a ways to go before they'd reach Alphys' lab, so Papyrus struck up conversation. "Ever get the feeling that something grand is going to happen?" He asked as they strolled through the hot area. Sans grinned. "Nope never." Papyrus sighed at his brother's intentional irritating demeanor. Frisk stayed silent Papyrus nagged once more.. Frisk felt like something was coming... He just wasn't sure what.


End file.
